


A Hero's Beginnings

by Snow_Leopard_777



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777
Summary: The beginning of a new hero is oftentimes dangerous or depressing. Sometimes it's both. But when the Miraculous get distributed to new people, when the Peacock Miraculous is lost in the scuffle for the Butterfly, everything changes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Luka Couffaine/Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 33
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought that there were 100% new heroes, right? Well... APRIL FOOLS! Gotta read to find out what happens ;)
> 
> For the purposes of this AU, Luka and Juleka are twins, and Luka and Kagami are in class with Marinette. Ivan and Mylène are in a different class. Marinette is an honorary Couffaine (Anarka tells everyone she had triplets instead of twins). Kagdrien-Adrigami and Tika-Luim. Courake? Drouffain? Tim/Luka. … I may wind up including Juleka/Jon... TimeTagger told us that there was a different Hawkmoth in the future, but what if there were a different Mayura instead? And the Miraculous Five know each other's identities.
> 
> This is an Omegaverse AU. Heavily inspired by The Head Omega and the crack that is The Miraculous and The Bat Boys. Took some inspiration from The Last Number as well.
> 
> I'm not really all that sorry, but please don't kill me. You guys know I can't keep something too angsty for long

The crash was a mistake, an error with the car. Not human. No one was to blame. Accidents happen. Like riding on a bike with one of her friends and a driver loosing control of their vehicle. When they collided, Marinette was thrown through a nearby shop window, the glass cutting her eyes even as the dust from shattered glass filled them. Luka was thrown into a light pole with enough force that it bent around him, breaking his spine and severing his spinal cord- resulting in him being paralysed from the waist down.

Special accomodations were made for them at the school. Marinette was given a laptop so that she could feel the keys to type. Luka was moved to the front of the room (as was Marinette) so that he didn't have to struggle up the walkway and another student could easily park his wheelchair out of the way during class, usually Kagami or Adrien. Marinette and Luka took to helping each other learn their way around their new disabilities- Luka served as Marinette's eyes while Marinette served as Luka's legs. He went with her to the massage parlor that served as Master Fu's income and cover. 

She took a deep breath before walking in, and then allowed Luka and Tikki to guide her inside. "Master?" Her voice was hesitant, afraid. She had taken to wearing a visor type deal to cover more of her face as some of her classmates had commented on her quickly-scarring injuries and the way her eyes looked (she was unable to open them, though the doctors were positive she was blind, however, they did not know if she would ever be able to open her eyes again. Her eyelids were almost shredded from the glass). Alix had gotten into more than one fight over the comments, and Chloè had used her father more than once to get Alix out of trouble for the fights. "I-I can no longer be Ladybug."

Fu's head snapped around, he and Wayzz gasping at the state of the girl. They had known she was coming with a friend, and that it was important, but they had never imagined that it would be anything more than someone possibly finding out her identity.

"Marinette! What happened?" Fu demanded. The girl was family, and he hadn't heard of anything happening to her.

"Luka was bringing me back to the bakery after having dinner with Umi. A driver lost control of her vehicle and hit us." She pulled the visor off, "I went through a window," it was getting more and more difficult to speak through the tears that couldn't fall, "and Luka was thrown into a pole. He'll be in the wheelchair for the rest of his life. I cannot see, even when I transform. Luka told me that I can open my eyes, but I still can't see. How can I fight an amok if I cannot see to purify them?"

Fu bowed his head. "Perhaps you can no longer be the Ladybug." His head snapped up, eyes focusing on her. There was a reason she was his successor, "But that does not mean you cannot use a different Miraculous. Luka will continue to be Viperion. You managed to retrieve the Butterfly Miraculous from Gabriel, and so you could be the new Butterfly, if Nooroo agrees."

Marinette's voice was not rough with tears of relief and no one could prove otherwise. "Master… could we ask him?"

"Of course. You know how to summon the kwamis." Fu soothed the girl. "Even if Nooroo refuses, there are others that allow you to stay in the shadows."

Marinette didn't quite throw herself at her Master, though she got as close to it as she dared with his age and her newfound blindness. She eventually let go of the man, backing up to sit in the center of his carpet. She had done it so many times that she had the location memorized.

She sent her energy out, sensing Fu moving the box closer to her. He guided her hands to the box, gently placing them on top. She quickly sent her energy spiralling into the box, pulling the inactive kwamis out of their world.

They appeared in a circle around her, only a few missing. They were quick to all rush in front of the girl that usually brought them their favorite treats. 

The omega stiffled a sob. Tikki quietly explained the situation to the other Kwamis. Marinette suddenly found herself knocked to the ground from the force of fifteen tiny bodies slamming into her, Tikki joining her brethren. 

"Master… Marinette's parents have been discussing sending her to America to live with her great uncle and kind-of brother since she cannot see to protect herself as well as she used to. They are worried about her getting hurt. There has been talk of Luka and maybe even Juleka being sent with her."

Master Fu hummed contemplatively. "Good thing we have a little Mistress of Portals then. Kaalki. Would you mind staying with Marinette so that she can come home for fights she is needed for?"

The horse Kwami smirked. "It is about time you gave me to someone worthy of my glorious abilities." She boasted. "I would be honored to travel with the future Guardian."

Nooroo fluttered between the Guardian and Guardian-in-training. "If Marinette can no longer be Ladybug… Maybe we should all go to our true chosens? Gabriel was sorry, and Emilié wouldn't let anything happen."

"But the black cat and ladybug have to be balanced. Tikki's true chosen isn't in France." Fu cautioned.

Trixx smirked at the elderly man. "She's going to America, remember? That's where Tikki said she felt her chosen. Where Wayzz feels a chosen. Where I have one. Once we arrive in the country, even if they are in a different city, we should be able to find them."

"Don't forget Duusu!" Mullo added. "Just because she isn't here doesn't mean her chosen doesn't matter!"

Marinette tilted her head. "Master Fu? What are they talking about?"

Fu sighed deeply. "You and Adrien are not the perfect match for your Miraculous. Both of you have a perfect match, of course, just not the ones I gave you. Tikki said her true holder wasn't in Paris. Plagg and Tikki have to be balanced. One cannot have a true holder while the other does not. So I gave you to Tikki and Adrien to Plagg. The black cat was angry, though he understood why I did it. He could not work with you as long as Tikki was unbalanced, and Adrien would have more pull to rescue Nooroo than anyone else."

Luka stared at the Guardian. "So Marinette was supposed to be a black cat? And Adrien a butterfly?" He asked, shocked. Sass curled around his wrist. 

"Yesss. The Massster gave ussss to Marinette becaussse ssshe could ssssenssse a true chosssen without asking ussss. Sssome were given to an imperfect match because of necessssssity. Longg, Pollen, and I were not. You are my chosssen."

"Giving Marinette Plagg, and her finding Tikki's chosen might just help her to see during a transformation." Fu nodded in agreement.

"Do we know what secondary gender Tikki's chosen will have?" Marinette asked, worried that she would have to retrain yet another alpha. She could do it, but it would be even harder to nullify those instincts when she was blind. The alpha would be determined that she had to be protected.

"Plagg and I never have romantic soulmates." Tikki assured her. "In fact, it is extraordinarily rare that our chosens have different secondarys. My chosen will be an omega, like you. Everyone has a romantic soulmate, of course, but Plagg and I are unable to bond to those."

Marinette relaxed minutely. "Thank kwamis," she breathed.

Luka laughed at her. "Alright Head Omega," he teased, "let's go get your Miraculous and give my best friend his. Kagami's gonna be pissed that we disappeared this long."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Then that head alpha should keep better track of her packmates. Or trust us to protect each other. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't still hand some stranger their ass in a fight."

"Marinette! You need to be careful!" Fu scolded her. "You just recently lost your ability to see! You do not need to enter combat unless necessary until you adjust to your blindness!"

Marinette faced Fu. "Master… My parents taught me how to fight without being able to see when I first presented as an omega. They were terrified that a trafficker would put a bag over my head and I wouldn't fight because of an inability to see. Master, I am not helpless, with or without a Miraculous. I promise. That's not even including what my great-uncle and kind-of brother taught me."

Fu sighed in defeat. "Very well, then. How do you have a kind-of brother?"

Marinette beamed, shocking Luka. She hadn't smiled that brightly since the accident. Granted, it wasn't all that long ago, but still. He was amazed. "He's what you get when your Grandmother and her brother can't agree on who adopted him as a grandson."

🕶

Designing was a hassle and a half when you just recently went blind. Marinette was quick to look into getting a special tutor, a nice man who taught her the different ways to tell fabrics and how to use her tablet to design clothes. The device would even detail the look to her, jogging her memory enough that she would remember what she was thinking with the design.

It wasn't long after she began to improve sewing again that her parents confirmed the fact that she was to go to America. She'd been having Kagami stand in for her as Ladybug until the confirmation came, and she herself had resisted transforming with Plagg to keep the two of them balanced as long as possible. Marinette, for the first time ever, had been pancaked by an akuma, unable to see the car flying towards her. Out of all the amoks to flatten her, it was Gigantitan's.

Sabine hugged her daughter, neither of them protesting when Tom picked the two of them up and held them in the air in his own embrace. "We love you dearly, my bad luck charm, but as much as I hate to say it, you might just be safer in Gotham. Just try your best to avoid interaction with the Joker."

Marinette laughed. "I will, Maman. And I haven't called myself a bad luck charm in a while now."

Sabine winked at her daughter before remembering that she couldn't see her. "Well, I couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. Your lucky earrings are gone in favor of an unlucky ring. What else would we call you?"

Marinette stiffened in her parents arms. "Y-you, you know?"

Tom let out a laugh. "Of course we know! Like we wouldn't recognize you out there! Only Marinette would defeat a supervillain with a pincushion." Marinette flushed furiously, embarrassment rising to new heights. "But why haven't you made any rounds with the cheese cat?"

"Tikki's true chosen is in America. I need to find them before I can wield Plagg, or there can be severe consequences for one of us. Plagg and Tikki always have to be balanced. Tikki still doesn't have her perfect holder, but she transforms rather often. Plagg has his perfect holder, but I don't transform. That's kept us balanced so far."

Sabine laughed. "So it's a good thing we're sending you to America." Tears slipped out the woman's eyes. She really didn't want to send her daughter away even for a day, but… She'd already died once, that Sabine knew of, because of an amok. Who knew what could happen next. "There aren't any concerns about you being a blind superhero, are there? Because I can kick someone's ass."

Marinette let out a watery laugh of her own. "There were a few worries, but people don't realize that I am the Head Omega for a reason. Everyone knows of Kagami's skill with a blade and so don't question her, but I'm just a blind omega. Them underestimating me is what gives me so much power over them."

Sabine hummed. "If anyone gives you any trouble, if they try to challenge you, alpha, omega, or beta, you kick their ass. Understand?"

"Of course, Maman. And Papa, I've been getting better at anticipating you on UMS. Take your victories while you can because I'll reclaim my position as house champion before long."

"Anarka called earlier. She definitely wants Luka to go with you. She's leaving Juleka to make her own decision about going or staying."

"I hope she comes with us." Marinette sighed. "I'm going to go finish my homework. I'll be back down to help with the bakery in a little bit."

Tom smiled at his daughter, the smile turning bittersweet when he recalled she'd never see him again. "It's okay, Cake Pop, take your time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so… true mates. The way that works here is: alphas track their mates by scent and sight- occasionally by the sound of their voice as well, though that ability is extraordinarily rare, though they rarely know for certain that the person is their romantically inclined mate rather than platonic until they calm the alpha's rage; betas can track by sight and scent; omegas have the hardest out if all of them, only able to find their mate after a time of knowing them- the mate has to be able to soothe the omega's natural anxiety and form a bond with them- any gender can be mated to them, alpha, beta, or another omega. Not traditional bonding that acts as the equivalent of marriage, but like the bond between two people.  
> Alphas can easily date alphas, just like omega/omega relationships are common. Male omegas and female alphas can sire and/or have children. Betas are not frowned upon when in a relationship with an alpha and/or omega. Polyamory is relatively common, and only the strictest of traditionalists are determined that there should only be alpha/omega and beta/beta closed relationships.
> 
> I realized that I contradicted myself rather often in the previous chapter as I said Nooroo was safe, but akumas were still part of the story. I tried to correct all of the mistakes, replacing akuma with amok.
> 
> Fun fact: This was originally going to be Luka/Kagami/Adrien. Still not entirely sure how I suddenly had Adrien/Kagami and Luka/Tim when I originally started with the threesome, but it changed halfway through. If I knew more about Connor, it would be Tim/Luka/Connor. But Tim is two years older than them and Damian is their age. So is Jon. I think he's actually supposed to be two years younger than Damian, but forget cannon. Jason is four years older than them in this AU. Can someone tell me a little more about Connor other than the fact that he's Superman's clone created by Lex Luther?
> 
> Oh my gods I forgot about this story I'm so sorry!!!

By the time the triplets left for America, Marinette had beat her father in UMS, Chloè and Adrien hugged as they cried over their friends moving (Alix did too, but in secret, away from grabbing hands and watching eyes), Kim got beat by a blind Head Omega for derogatory slurs, and Kagami threatened to nuke America if anything happened to the three omegas- backed by Anarka screaming about tearing down the authorities and organizing a rebellion against the American government. 

Gina was traveling with the three teens, intending to stay with them for the first few weeks to help them settle in (and maybe perhaps just threaten the alphas into toning down their overly protective instincts). The seven-and-a-half hour long flight left the younger trio exhausted, Gina making sure to wake them all up and hustle them off the plane after landing. People gave them odd looks, as it wasn't every day that you saw four omegas that looked vaguely similar, but may or may not be related, traveling together. All-omega packs were rare, and usually equally composed of omegas that had been abused in some way and omegas with the overwhelming instinct to protect.

Gina noticed Marinette eyeing Juleka, though the woman herself could barely perceive any difference in the girl's usual slumped posture. She quickly moved on the other side of her granddaughter, the girl falling back behind the twins with her. "What do you see?" Gina was no fool. She knew her granddaughter, despite being blind, could still tell something was wrong. Marinette had had a nose for pain ever since she was born, though Gina was still unsure as to where exactly it came from.

"Something hurt her, emotionally. I'm scared of what Rose did. She asked to speak with Julie in private shortly before we left, she's been down ever since. She won't tell me or Luka what happened."

"Like when Lila first started making your life hell and you refused to say anything?" Gina said, grabbing her granddaughters three bags of necessities as they came by. Everything else was being shipped to the manor.

"This is different. Juleka cares for Rose. And Rose knows it. Rose knows about Julie's crush, knows that the move was her choice, all of it. She can target Julie much better than Lila targeted me simply because she knows the target."

Gina gave her nipotina a peculiar look. "That's an odd way of phrasing it."

Marinette shrugged. "Rose fell for Lila's lies harder than anyone else. The Italian cagna decided to take her under her wing and teach her how to manipulate people before she left. Rose did not make it a secret that she wanted Juleka to stay in Paris with her. The blonde alpha has been struggling for over a year now, unsure as to whether she wanted Prince Ali or Juleka more."

"So you think Rose was cruel to Juleka because she decided to move with her pack."

"I'm afraid so."

🕶

The ride mostly passed in silence, the three younger omegas sleeping as Gina caught up with her adoptive brother. Alfred was frowning at her. "Gina, are you positive that this is the best place for them? I understand that Marinette is fully capable of defending herself, but my grandchildren will not be so understanding. Dick, Jason, and Damian still struggle with letting Tim go about normal life, and he's not considered disabled." Afred was careful with his phrasing. One wrong move and Gina would go wild while in Gotham. And Alfred would very much prefer Gina and Jason not hospitalize minor criminals again.

"My granddaughter was killed by an amok. If Ladybug ever fails… my granddaughter will be dead. At least here I know there are family members that can protect her. Your villains are ultimately human. They aren't a product of magical jewelry. All three of them have a better chance at surviving here. Especially since part of my little Fairy's pack turned on her. She was the head omega, but… she's different. Her instincts tell her to protect all genders, not just omegas, and then she went blind… Some of her packmates were not pleased to learn that they needed to return some of the care she showed them. And others were unhappy that she was leaving. She needs a fresh start."

Alfred frowned. "You're certain that we don't need to intervene?"

Gina nodded absently. "Yes. Ladybug struggles enough with normal amoks at times. Someone from our family? She may be defeated. That was another reason I had to get Marinette out of Paris." Alfred parked outside the manor. "Tom and Sabine were close to getting a feather when they learned Marinette got crushed by a lollipop sentimonster. My son wouldn't be too bad, but Sabine? She almost has as much skill as Tim with a staff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/6wqQMfT


End file.
